The last chance
by Notabaddaylife
Summary: /!\ Annie n'existe pas dans cette fic. /!\ Il y a eu une autre vainqueur avec Finnick dans cette arène. Il y a eu une autre vainqueur qui a aider Katniss. Il y a eu cette fille dont on ne parle pas, celle dont l'histoire est trop moche pour être racontée. L'histoire d'Aiyana Young.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Aiyana Young, je viens du district quatre. Voici mon histoire:

* * *

J'ai grandi avec mon père et mon grand frère, ma mère étant morte à ma naissance. Quand j'avais 11 ans, mon frère Kyle qui en avait 13, a été moissonné pour les Hunger Games. Il n'est jamais revenu. Mon père m'as alors appris à me défendre, il était certain que je participerais un jour, au Jeu. C'était un ancien vainqueur

À 16 ans, j'ai été sélectionné pour participer au Hunger Games, je les ai gagnés. Ma seule alliée, Tris, est morte dans mes bras suite à une rencontre avec les carrières.

Mon ancien mentor, Finnick, est devenu mon protecteur. Le seul qui pense que je ne suis pas folle.

On m'a répété et répété je ne sais combien de fois que j'étais en sécurité maintenant. Sauf que j'ai refusé que Mags retourne dans l'arène. Je me suis donc porté volontaire.

Que ce soit les cauchemars qui me réveillent la nuit ou soit le sang de mes alliés qui coulent. Je vengerais mon frère au prix de ma vie si il le faut. Ils me croient folle, je suis juste déterminée.

* * *

Chapitre 1 bientôt. Avis ?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews!

* * *

PDV externe

**La vie après les jeux.**

* * *

Le capitole retenait son souffle, la jeune tribut du district quatre affrontait la grande favoris des jeux. Saria du district un, la belle blonde, celle qui avait dès le début conquit les sponsors. Celle qui avait égorgé plus d'un tribut avec sa lame d'argent, celle qui avait tuée Tris. Aiyana regardait Saria, la belle blonde boitait de la jambe droite et fessait tourner dangereusement sa lance en se rapprochant d'Aiyana. Celle-ci essayait tant bien que mal de se relever, mais la blessure que le tribut du deux lui avait fais quelques jours avant à la cuisse venait de se rouvrir et la fit retomber lamentablement au sol. Saria releva la fille du quatre et la plaqua contre la corne d'abondance. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du cou de l'autre tribut. Aiyana se demanda comment son père pourrait sans sortir sans elle, elle se demanda si elle finirait comme ça. Dans les jeux. Alors, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, elle brandit le couteau qu'elle avait récupéré en étant au sol, l'enfonça dans la poitrine de Saria. Le coup de canon retentit. Aiyana venait de gagner les jeux.

* * *

Elle venait de finir la tournée de la victoire, le district sept avait été très dur pour elle. la jeune fille avait rencontrer la famille de Tris, ses deux petits frères, et ses parents effondrés. Son visage était livide et ses yeux plein de cernes. Les cauchemars la tenait éveillé.

* * *

Sa première année en tant que mentor, une petite fille de treize ans. Morte au bain de sang.

* * *

Une nuit, après un cauchemar de plus, Finnick l'a prise dans ses bras en la rassurant. Ils se sont endormis ensemble. Le seul moyen de dormir à présent, c'était d'avoir l'autre près de soi.

* * *

Aiyana se tenait à côté des autres mentors dans la salle avec les sponsors. La fille du douze venait de lancer un nid d'abeille sur sa tribut. Finnick dût la sortir de la salle pour qu'elle se calme, elle était toujours comme ça après chaque mort d´un de ses tributs. C'est pourquoi on la croyait folle, sans compter qu'elle n´adresse la parole qu'à Mags, Finnick et son père. Au moins, le capitole la laissait tranquille.

* * *

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, il y avait deux gagnants cette année. Deux "amants maudits". Ils ne jouaient même pas correctement la comédie.

* * *

Aiyana était assise dans le salon de Finnick entre le jeune homme et Mags, son père se tenait debout près de la porte. Tout le monde voulait savoir quelle horreur le capitole avait choisi pour la troisième expiation. Mais, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que ce soient les vainqueurs qui retournent dans l'arène.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Elle savait qu'il y avait cinq femme vainqueur encore en vie dans son district. Mags n'irait pas, elle est trop fragile, Sara et Lina avait chacune des enfants. Hors de questions d'envoyer des mères dans l'arène. Il ne restait que deux personnes capable de se battre dans l'arène, elle et Talia. Talia était une vrai carrière, elle devait avoir au moins 30 ans, mais elle fessait toujours aussi peur qu'à l'époque de ses jeux. Elle se portera sûrement volontaire.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit l'annonce, Aiyana remarqua que le comportement de Finnick devenait de plus en plus étrange. Il passait de plus en plus de temps à s'entrainer dans la petite cour. Elle comprit qu'il se portera volontaire.


End file.
